The Blood of Olympus
by Fanwriter1997
Summary: The hero's are back together (for the most part) but something is wrong with our favorite pair of demigods. Percy and Annabeth still have poison from Tartarus in their veins, and the firewater has worn off. Now Hazel must lead the rest of the team deep into the Labyrinth to find the cure, and stop Gaea's rise to power. But... they aren't the only ones fighting this war. T- Violence
1. Chapter 1

AN

Okay, i'm going to make this brief. I saw that everone really liked the Blood of Olympus Fanfictions so I'm going to have a shot on my own

My inspiration is Blondie B. Happy from the Fanfiction world as well as Rick Riordan of course

I will have references to the Kane Chronicles as well as some of the monsters in L.o.t.R series (maybe) because J.R.R Tolkien was a genius.

I do not own PJO HoO or... well you get the point

* * *

I

Leo

Leo gazed into the horizon, not expecting anything to be there, but thought it was the admiral like thing to do. Wind blew the sails, the engine thrummed and the only awake thing on the ship was Festus and himself. Everything was peaceful at last, that kind of luck didn't hold up in leo's book. He held on to his sphere which he had pulled from the guidance console and had reinstalled it into the ship wirelessly. Now he could direct the ship from anywhere, in or out of the vessel, within the net-range.

He had to get a hold of some more Celestial Bronze fast, a _motherload_ of the stuff, this ship was coming apart faster than he could repair it, even if he had Annabeth's help again. The hull looked like a crumpled tin can in some places, and a charbroiled crumpled tin can in others. The aerial oars seemed to always be in overload and the masts had been replaced so many times, that he cringed to think about meeting the wood nymphs again back at Camp Half-Blood, if it was still there.

He slapped his forehead, he couldn't think like that all the time. He had to keep hope that Chiron would keep Camp safe, that Rena would get there in time. Leo hated thinking about it, he liked problems he could fix,like the boat, or Calipso. He put his hand in his pocket, the crystal he had been given was still in there, small and glossy, he hoped that it could do the trick, otherwise he would fail yet another person. He slapped himself again okay he told himself no more feeling sorry for myself.

"Hey." Hazel came out from below decks rubbing her eyes "It's six o'clock in the morning what are you doing up?"

"I wasn't the one with the night shift three times in a row," Leo said with a shug. "I thought Frank looked tired, I took over his watch for him. He argued, but he was already turning into a bloodhound as he was walking to the door."

Hazel winced "You know about that?"

Leo grinned. "DUDE, I WISH I could turn into a bloodhound at night. There was one that hung around my Mom's shop, and there was nothing either of us could do that woke it up. Saws, drills, hammers, nothing bothered the thing."

Hazel laughed. It was usually tense between them, but since Calypso's Island, Hazle and him actually became good friends. "Thanks, by the way… for helping Frank."

Leo nodded. "He may be super buff and everything, you know after Venice, but even super-mean Preators need sleep."

"Still, thanks, even if he thinks he has to be invincible now… He just doesn't need the stress, you know?

Leo was just about to answer when the door opened to reveal Jason, groggy and disheveled, still blinking the sand out of his eye's. When they first set sail, all the way in Camp Half-Blood, Jason always made sure he looked pristine and was upbeat before he presented himself in front of anyone, now, he was a lot more comfortable as if he realised he didn't need to be the example and take charge of the situation every time. He was still upbeat all the time, but now he didn't always comb his hair before he left his room. He looked at the two and said "whatsup?"

"Breakfast that's what's up." Leo opened a holo-pad pressed a button, ordering breakfast, then turned the ship on autopilot. "Watch the ship Festus." Leo called over his shoulder. Festus whirred a you got it and Leo went to go wake up the other's.

Leo peeped into Annabeth's room and found Percy and Annabeth fast asleep. The room was dark, and Annabeth's stuff lay strewn about. a pile of destroyed clothes lay crumpled in a corner, and the light from the alarm clock on the nightstand glowed red on Annabeth's face. He Paused, not wanting to disturb them, since Tartarus, they had tried to let them recover in any way necessary, but all they did was sleep,Leo wasn't a doctor, he was strictly machines, but if they were cars Leo would pull them off idle and fill them up again. Okay he thought, that didn't sound creepy. He knocked on the door to wake them up. They didn't stir. Leo sighed and walked up to them and shook Percy. Percy didn't move. Leo became concerned and turned on the lamp adjacent to the clock. With the light on, Percy's features stood out, he was breathing raggedly and blood trickled from his mouth. Leo checked his pulse and found that his heart beat faint. Leo called for the others and checked Annabeth, she had the same conditions, Leo realised that there hair was different too. a streak of grey coursed through there hair, slowly creeping further down the strands. They were sick, but Leo didn't have medical training. In fact. Annabeth was the ones with the answers.

Piper came first, her bedroom being situated right next to annabeth's, and stood at the door, alarm on her face. "Whats going on?"

"Something's wrong! Something's Killing them!" Leo ripped the blanked away to find their clothes soaking with sweat. They have a fever, that was obvious, but what else. Just then Leo's sphere vibrated violently, it did that whenever leo was needed on deck.

Leo bolted to the door and swung it aside to find a man in a business suit sitting in a lawn chair, taking calls and talking to Jason at the same time. The man was around thirty and had sandy blond hair, baby blue eyes and looked like he was in the middle of a migraine. He would constantly put people on hold, talk to jason just to hold his finger up as if to say hold that thought, and then answer another call. His phone was odd too, well not the phone exactly, which looked like a normal iphone touch, but slithering around the phone where two snakes, almost identical. When the man noticed Leo his eyes brightened and mumbled an apology into the phone and hung up. "Leo Valdez!" the man said getting up, "just the man i wanted to see!"

Leo wasn't sure who this guy was, what he wanted or how he got there but Annabeth and Percy were in trouble. "Uh, what do you want." Leo realised this wasn't the best move, seeing as this was either a god or a monster or a friendly doctor who could fix anything. Probably not a doctor, but Leo was hopeful.

The man frowned "Well, I 'want' to save your friends below decks.

Leo, still playing in hot water, raised his eyebrows. Maybe they were on the same side, but gods always had there own agenda. He crossed his arms. "You want to help us?"

The man's frown deepened. "I never forget my promesses Leo Valdez. You out of all people should understand that." Leo thought back to his oath on the river Styx, Apparently you can't say something without it getting out everywhere that promise was dedicated to Calypso.

Piper came from behind Leo and bowed to the man. "Lord Hermes, it's a pleasure."

Hermes brightened again. "Piper Mclean. We were just talking about the condition of Percy and Annabeth."

"Percy and Annabeth are hurt?" Frank asked. Leo hadn't seen Frank and Hazel standing there. Frank was at the helm again, with an arm wrapped around Hazel.

Hermes smiled still, but it was a sad one, the kind of smile a person gives you when he just turned into a dog you say that your dog died, or that you lost a friend. "In Tartarus, Annabeth saved Percy and her life by having them drink from the river Phlegethon, that flows from Hade's Palace to the infernal pit. The very air in Tartarus is extremely toxic to mortal beings. Although the firewater from the river Phlegethon was able to heal them from the poison in Tartarus, the poison is still in their system, and the firewater is not, Tartarus is still slowly killing them. I'm afraid that without firewater, they will die in a matter of hours."

"HOURS?!" Piper yelled, her composure lost. The god nodded.

Jason stepped forward. "But if the river is in tartarus, then how do we get to it?"

"The river starts in Pluto's Palace," Hazel explained. "somebody could hypothetically enter the palace, collect some, and come back, except…"

Everyone waited for the except part. Finally, Leo became impatient. "Except what?"

Hazel looked defeated. "Except that all the entrances to The Underworld have been relocated in the americas." The sentence dropped on the group like a bomb.

Hermes shifted his weight "Not all entrances, one has been reopened."

"The Labyrinth." Frank breathed. Everyone thought that the labyrinth was something to be forgotten. If Percy and Annabeth were scared of the idea of it coming back.

Hermes nodded. "You would have to go to Athens, enter the Tower of the Winds, where the four wind gods protect Zeus's Thunderbolt, and enter the Labyrinth. From there, I cannot help you." Hermes winced, his image flickered from businessman to white robes to purple and back again. "I must go… to many influences.

"Wait!" Piper called out, "How are you indebted?"

Hermes looked quizzically at her. "Percy saved my son, Luke Castellan, during the end of the second Titan war."

Piper frowned. "But I thought Luke Castellan died."

"He did." everyone waited for Hermes to explain further, but Hermes simply looked at his phone and sighed, "I must go, and you must meet the next challenge Gaea has sent. She has an endless supply of children it seems." And with that, Hermes raised the phone to his head, and vanished. Seconds later, a scream tore through the air.

SO here you go! hope you enjoyed, if not review and say so, if so REVIEW DON"T BE AN IDIOT AND SAY A FEW WORDS IT"S NOT LIKE IM ASKEN FOR MUCH! although if you realy like, click on the faves button or follow... or both. the possibilities are endless.

* * *

as my great sis would say TTYLXOX or somethin like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the next chappie, don't worry i'm just tying to add more to the war than just the seven you know.**

**ANYWHO I don't own anything exept the plot and some mini characters... yah**

II

Annabeth.

Annabeth hated dreams, every demigod does. She wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but she wanted to stop now. First her dreams were normal, if you could call dreams about unicorns normal, but further into sleep she had different dreams. Most of her dreams didn't stand out. In one dream she saw a mountain range in Colorado with little dots of red light moving on its dark face. Annabeth zoomed in (in a way) and saw that the fires where torches carried by two opposing armies. One army threw flaming spears and boulders down at the oncoming attackers. The defending army consisted of nature spirits, saters, and a hundred handed one, while the opposing was mostly gegenes, cyclopes, and karpoi. Trees were burning, the mountain was roaring as the perspective mountain gods fought to defend their mountains. The attacker slowly gained more ground as the nature spirits went into a panic, trying to save their trees. The hundred handed one was bellowing in fury as he tried to throw rocks around the trees and not kill any spirits. Below, in the valley, Gaea's face could be seen in the terrain, gently laughing in her sleep.

Annabeth's dream changed.

The sun was low, the sticky sweet humidity could be found clinging to everything able to get wet. The lush jungle around the small airstrip was alive in a sleepless kind of way. The airstrip itself was quiet, although not empty, one figure stood watching the sun sink even lower under the horizon, the scene would have been mesmerizing to the lone personage standing on the hard dirt runway, but he was not after the sunset but what nightfall brought with it.

The Man, or boy, as he was just sixteen, had clothes slightly partial to the climate he found himself in. He wore broken in hiking boots, a pair of dark tan cargo shorts, an earthy brown shirt and a pair of sunglasses shaded his eyes. He also had less conventional articles on as well. A pair of slender dueling knives were strapped to his belt, a composite bow was slung onto his back, a quiver of arrows hung there as well and strapped to that quiver was a small slender short sword not uncommon in this area, save one detail. It seemed to be made of a metal composite that gave a slight purplish tint to it although mostly black.

The jungle suddenly became quiet, as a low whine broke the peaceful scene. Slowly, just coming out of the horizon, there could be seen a small private jet descending down to the small runway. It landed with ease, and, with that, the pilot killed the engine, making the impact the jet had on the jungle around it painfully obvious. The teen waited patiently for the jet to die down completely and for the occupants to show themselves. When the doors did open and a flight of stairs out of the jet was in place a total of ten people presented themselves. Most of the passengers were men in dark suits, the other was a woman with wavy brunette hair, a slender red gown, ruby red high heels and a complimenting sunhat. She had a small handbag hanging tenderly on her slender wrist and walked with a comfortable air of authority. She was in her late twenty's, the peak of prime and seemed not unusual to the comfortable life.

"Ah," she said with a silky voice "Aaron, a pleasure to meet you." She strode to him and raised her hand, he took it and kissed it gingerly, slowly lowering it afterward, as if he was handling a rare flower.

"The pleasure is mine, I assure you, Lady Hemithea, your beauty is eternal." Aaron said smoothly.

Annabeth recognised the name. Hemithea was a greek princess who with her brother, Tenes was placed into a chest and set into the sea. They landed on an island which was later named Tenedos, of which Tenes became king. Tenes ended his life in a battle with Achilles, who then attempted to rape Hemithea. She ran off to escape him and was swallowed up by Gaea. What she was doing here was the real question.

Aaron straitened and with a wry smile, glanced at the men in black. "I assume though, that if it was such a pleasure to meet me, you would not need all these… gentlemen."

Lady Hemithea laughed with mirth and placed a delicate hand on an unmoving bodyguard. "My boys, they merely make sure I don't come to any harm. Don't you boys. After Achilles, who could blame me?" Her smile slightly faltered. "Although, I did come for a reason, do you have it?"

Aaron directed her gaze towards a small path leading into the woods. Suddenly, a large pickup holding six heavily armed locals, driving at very unsafe speeds came up from the path. In between them was a large crate. The Truck stopped, dust gathering then dissipating at the tires. The six men got out of the truck, shouldered their weapons, and proceeded to lift the crate. After a few minutes and much grunting and groaning, the crate was deposited on the ground. Hemithea nodded, and her right guard pulled out a crowbar. The guard worked on the crate until the top hit the ground with a heavy thud. Hemithea steeped to peer over the edge when she pulled a bronze ingot the size of a large remote.

Annabeth wondered how Aaron was able to get a hold of so much Celestial Bronze, as a few pieces of armor would almost cost a fortune.

Hemithea placed the ingot back carefully and nodded again. Her bodyguard placed the top of the crate back on with the finality of a coffin. Hemithea Smiled. "I am glad we could do business." A bodyguard pulled a champagne bottle and two glasses out of his black suite and popped the cap, pouring generous amounts into the glasses. He offered one first to Hemithea and then Aaron. Hemithea raised her glass in a toast. "To Gaea!"

With those words, Aaron smashed his glass on the left bodyguard's head, revealing a jagged edge. As he did this the bodyguards pulled guns out from several inconspicuous places, and leveled them on Aaron. Aaron was faster still killing the right guard with a slice to the throat, with the left, champagne still in the guard's eyes, he sent the glass into his leg, and before the man could yell in pain, swung him around, turning him into a human shield. The bodyguards were wearing bulletproof vests, that much was obvious through their oversized tuxedos, but those bullets were made to penetrate the vests, leaving at least twenty holes through the man's body. Aaron quickly let the man drop and threw one knife at one who was running to the jet, probably for backup. The bodyguard was good, and dodged the knife, but Aaron was ready, and while judo flipping over a bodyguard, sent another knife flying after his twin. This sent one hit the man squarely on the back of the head. Without hesitation, Aaron rammed his elbow into the grounded bodyguard's throat, crushing his windpipe.

A bodyguard had run forward and kicked Aaron in the mouth. Aaron went with it, rolling back, and came up with an arrow knocked in place. Aaron sent it flying into the attacker. It went through the man's throat throwing him back. Aaron, bleeding from his mouth, wasted no time ducking behind the crate of Celestial Bronze, bullets whistling through the air behind them. He came up with an arrow and released it into a guard who had charged the crate, only three feet left uncovered, a handgun in his hands. The bodyguard lowered the gun to catch the arrow and Aaron grabbed the gun, alligator barreling until the gun twisted out of the man's hands.

The guard, without a second thought to the loss, thrust the arrow down towards Aaron's exposed chest. Aaron twisted, shooting a guard coming in from the right through the head in the process, and let the arrow catch on the inside of his jacket, cutting him just millimeters from his ribs. Aaron brought his other hand up, catching the man in the throat. The man dropped leaving the last two exposed. Aaron dived to the side, firing on the right bodyguard. The two guards fired simultaneously. One bullet missed Aarons jaw barely, the other hit him in the leg. Aaron's first and second bullet hit their targets, and the men dropped only seconds after Aaron hit the ground. It was silent, the natives sat in there truck, impressed at the scene. Hemithea looked like she had turned into a ghost, shock and terror shook her to the core. Aaron got up, winced and limped over to the former Princess of Tenedos. Hemithea backed up in fear. Aaron simply picked up the champagne bottle that was drenching the ground in front of her, took a swig, and glanced at Hemithea.

"I bring a message to Gaea!" He looked at the mountains "Artemis, Hermes, Hephaestus. Ares, Poseidon, and Hera are now in open war with you. Do not try to recruit any more of their servants or what has happened here will happen every day until the feast of hope!" There was no answer, but Hemithea collapsed to the ground."What have you done to me!?" The Princess cried.

Aaron smiled bitterly, his teeth and chin bloody. "I would never do anything to detract the beauty of a princess. You will be as lovely in death as you were in life." And with that, he watched as the poison he had planted with his lips on her hand caused the woman's heart to slowly stop, and Hemithea's breath left her. Aaron knelt down, closed her eyes and stood up. As the truck of the natives drove away, the distant chop of a helicopter, slowly came into focus.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya peeps! **

**Sorry about the LONG wait you had to endure, I'm not going to get too much into excuses and such, but i have had different people over for the last month and ALOT to do. I write this on my spare time but enjoy doing it, and enjoy hearing your responses even more.**

**I didn't spend a lot of time on spell and grammar check although usually i try to be thorough, but im posting this at twelve at night so... yah... **

**Anywho if you like leave a response, if not, you know the drill, LEAVE A RESPONSE! you don't know how rude it is to be like, yeah ill read your hard labor, but write something supportive or slightly helpful, what do i look like to you a critic.**

**Well...You know... I don't own PJO HoO, or anything else that will make me into a criminal. **

III

Percy

Percy wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but it was driving him crazy.

Okay, usually you can't tell how long you have been asleep, but Percy knew something was wrong when he woke up next to his own body. First thing he realised when he saw himself was that he hadn't been in front of a mirror in a long time, and that probably was a good thing. His face looked like he had fell into a pit of garbage and washed his face off with mud, then baked it all with a flamethrower. second thing He realized, was the fact that he was definitely sick. He was breathing like he had gravel in his throat, his clothes were soaked with sweat and he had blood coming from the corner of his mouth. his other features where to dark to tell and he was sure that with the kind of experiences, you can't use physical objects.

Percy looked around the room and realized he was in Annabeth's, not his. The room was covered in Annabeth's stuff. Books, clothes and papers littered the carpet. Annabeths desk had a mirror above it,filled with pictures of Grease, Olympus and Percy with Annabeth. He looked on the other side of the bed and found Annabeth in the same condition. Percy walked over to her and realized that he could walk on the floor. He had never thought of it before, but if he was a ghost, then should he fall through the floor, seeing as he wasn't physical anymore?

Percy only had time to think wow before falling through the planks. He reached to about the stables before quickly deciding the floor was solid after all, and with that he hit the boards soundlessly but painfully none the less. Confused about how this all works out, he did some experimenting. Percy mentally told himself to go up, and he gently floated towards the ceiling. He willed himself to go through the boards untill he ended up in Annabeths room again. Percy laughed to himself, visions of Christmas Carrol going through his head. He looked around the room again and realized he wasn't the only person not sleeping. In the corner, semi transparent, was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was leaning against the door, as if this was all a normal part of her life. Percy tried to ask her what she was doing there but found he couldn't talk.

Rachel smiled sadly "Don't worry, I couldn't talk for my first time dream-walking. You will speak again further into it." Rachel frowned at Annabeth " They will find both you and her now." Just then Leo peeped through the door and knocked three times. Percy forgot he was a ghost, or whatever he was, and tried to tell leo about Annabeth.

Percy was getting tired of being mute at the moment, Rachel walked over to him. " Just relax and take my hand, even in sleep we have much to do." Percy hesitated then took his old friends hand, and the scene melted into darkness. When Percy could see again, he was on the ocean around a mile from and island, an island he recognised, Calypso's island. Percy tried to move toward the island but hit an invisible barrier. Percy pushed with no avail.

"We can travel to the island, but into it." Rachel said sadly. "The gods don't always keep their promises, They are forgetful." Rachel touched his hand again and they dissolved into another scene. The next thing Percy saw was an old evergreen with a sugar coating of snow. It was a moonlight night in what looked to be Alaska, which was scary, being a land beyond the gods. I reached into my pocket and felt my ballpoint pen in my pocket. I wondered if i could use it in this state. I learned that fast when i nearly was steamrollered by a bounding hellhound. I nearly jumped out of my ghostly skin and swung my newly uncapped blade. It should of turned the hellhound into a pile of shadow, but went straight through it and the hellhound bounded by without stopping. Rachel only stood there waiting for something. Then, out of the darkness, came a flash of white, and a figure stepped out of it. The person was a girl, that only seemed to be ten, thirteen years old. She was wearing a light grey fur coat, with the hood pulled up around her ears, as well as matching fur boots and grey cotton gloves that stretched thin across her fingertips, and, just barely visible underneath her fur hood, the silver glint of a tiara stood out. Percy started to bow, but hesitated, wondering if she could see him at all.

Rachel knelt, lowering her head in respect. " My Lady, You have asked to speak to the hero of Olympus, and I brought him to you."

Artemiss bowed first to Rachel, then to Percy. " Welcome again, Perseus Jackson, to one of the my more favorite hunting grounds. I see that you have learned to sleep walk, I would not always advise those habits to mature from with a mortal, but in your bodily state I would also have made an exception." Artemis glanced around her. "I am not welcome here myself you know, it being one of the lands beyond the gods, but I still hunt, and I may speak without the influence of my king affecting me as greatly."

Percy wanted to know how and why Artemis was talking to him, but could only manage a few subtle noises. Artemis appeared surprised. " And already manipulating the mortal world, even for a half-blood you still never cease to amaze me."

Rachel bowed slightly again. "My lady, we must speak with Morpheus to continue with our journey, will you help us go deeper into the dream world."

At this point. Percy was about up to speed as a snail was, he had no idea what was going on. All he knew at this point was that he was in a coma of some sort, Annabeth was in trouble, and it all had to do with the fact that Calipso was still imprisoned on her island. In Percy's world, he didn't expect to know much of what was going on, but this was as far from beyond him as possible.

Artemis, smiled warmly in the harsh wind. She, by principal, didn't associate with men, boy's, or anything in the male gender, save animals, but came to respect Percy when he, (accidentally) joined Zoe Nightshade, Artimess's top lieutenant, on a quest to save the goddess from the titan Atlas, and gained her utmost approval by taking on the weight of the sky on mount Tamalpais (aka, Mt. Othrys). "I will do what i must to win this war, You may not realize this Percy, but the gods have seen your new successes, and are very impressed with the accomplishments of Hera's new, ah, strike team. Zeus is becoming very popular in Olympus, some bicker with his decision, others openly oppose him by fight Gaea on the fronts, but to complete your new quest, you will have to do more than impress the gods, you will have to rally them to your side.'

'I cannot tell you how to do this, and even with your new reputation of being unbeatable, you are in a very weak state indeed, and Tartarus's poison, the poison in you and your companions blood, is very strong, and you may not last much longer. You must first, as Rachel has explained, go to Morpheus, through his help yo will be able to travel through his realm and into the mortal world independent of everyone but you. But even with the service you have done to his son's in camp half-blood, he is bitter of the defeat caused by your hand, his pride is wounded, and he will need force to pressure him to submission."

Percy was confused, but had no options save to go with Rachels plan, whatever it was. He attempted speech again, but could only again make crude sounds. Percy hated not being in control, and growled in frustration. Artemis nodded. " I will leave you now to your challenge, but know that the gods, or most of them, stand with you and your companions. Farewell. " And with that, Percy's world was blown into frost.

**Well I hope you like it, Although I loved writing it, you know, past the parts where i was tearing my hair out for good creative story line.**

**And once again. REVIEW PEEPS. Love yah, see yah in a week! I hope.**

**FANWRITER OUT!**


	4. AN READ IF YOU DONT GET WHATS GOING ON

**Okay. A small AN. **

**So i have been having pm's and reviews about technicalities that I thought I had cleared up in the book. Here is most of them.'**

**1. my spelling and grammar aren't the best.**

**Yes it isn't but a lot of my chapter's i write on Google doc. slightly skim through them for big mistakes and then paste it onto fanfiction document manager. So in other words, first i don't spell check it completely, then doc manager tries to spell check it on me and changes Reyna to Rena. Calypso To Calipso, and some times try to change what the sentence even says on me.**

**2. Random person said. "Hermes would not go to the demigods - A. Zeus has forbidden contact, B. Hermes would be far too personality split (The Mercury/Hermes thing) to do anything and C. Hermes hates Annabeth, because according to him she could have saved Luke..." **

**A. I tried to explain that because of the great works of the seven, the gods are slowly coming out of seclusion much to Zeus dismay. was split and i covered that I thought, if Mars/Ares could do it, Hermes can too. besides, in the myths, Hermes didn't change much anyway during the roman takeover from Greek to... you know. meaning that he would be less affected. C. I just reread The Last Olympian, and Hermes forgives both Percy and Annabeth in the book. it says **

**"Hermes sighed, 'I should not have gotten mad at Annabeth. When Luke visited her in San Francisco... well, I knew she would have a part to play in his fate. I foresaw that much. I thought perhaps she could do what i could not and save him. When she refused to go with him, i could barely contain my rage. I should have known better. I was really angry with myself.'**

**'Annabeth did save him,'I said. "Luke died a hero.'"**

**That can be found in The Last Olympian, pg.357**

**So Annabeth was forgiven and Hermes later said that he was in Percy's debt. THERE, I do my homework before writing. If you don't believe me, go find it. The book will be in almost any library.**

**So I love the reviews, and the flames, and constructive criticism, but know what your talking about first. Cause I do my homework, do yours before saying I'm wrong.**

**I do Love you guys reading this, you ****_really _****make this cool for me. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 4

**HEY WASSSUP PEEPS! I'm back after a huge gap, just finished writing this one so enjoy! Love writin' for you peeps and hope your doing well. As always...REVIEW. If it sucks, if its great. Anything you wan't to see, all here, I read every single review at least two times and always answer questions and comments. Also, if you feel generous, Favorite of Follow, Just one click and its done! All the pain and sorrow of dragging your sorry mouse to those dreaded buttons over in seconds...LIKE A BANDAID! Anywho... **

**Love you guys.**

**I Do Not Own The Characters Except Ones not created by Rick Riordon.**

**Enjoy**

Frank

Frank pulled out his bow. Whatever made that sound was not happy. "Incoming!" Leo shouted at the controls, the ballista turned towards the sky as three mega-sized hawk looking things nose dived at the ship. Frank turned just as the ballista fired the first two shots. One was hit and exploded into ruby flames. The other two hit the ship like missiles and burst into an inferno. Leo cured and pressed buttons on a holopad, the ship simultaneously filled the shot fire retardant from the masts through holes that spiraled through them, and started to head toward the ground. As the ship lost altitude, an uproar from the ground came up, and with it, came grappling hooks the size of trash cans. Rapid beeping came from the command console as the ship continued to increase speed towards the ground. Leo looked like he was panicking as he forced the ship to back up. Frank watched the hookes slide toward the nose of the ship before they caught, tension was applied to them and the ship was slowly pulled toward the ground. Frank ran to the nose and peered over the edge, what he saw didn't make him feel any better. On the peak of , an army of monsters swarmed the landscape. Dracaenas, cyclopes, and leading the grappling hooks, laestrygonians all cried out for the death of the passengers of the Argo II.

Frank knocked an arrow, "Hazel! Cut the ropes!" Hazel and Jason ran over to help while Piper tried to help leo stabilize the ship. Frank shot arrow after arrow into the laestrygonians until some of the ropes were let go of, the laestrygonians in return threw fiery cannonballs at the hull.

"Festus, defence sequence four two nine nine, target projectiles!" Leo shouted. a shower of small metal canisters rained from the ballista and into the oncoming cannonballs, on contact the canisters exploded, shattering the projectiles and rendering them useless against the hard, bronze hull of the ship. The ship was safe from the monsters onslaught, but was almost counterproductive, as now Franks arrows burned before they could hit their targets. Frank cursed and pulled out his sword, and helped cut the ropes. With all that they did to prevent the ship from crashing, the ambush was too planned out, between the fire damaged ship, the oncoming cannon balls, and the constant pulling of grappling hooks, the ship slowly edged closer and closer to the mountain side.

Festus whirred and beeped in alarm, and Leo cursed and shouted in english, spanish, and greek. "We're going down!" Jason speed like a bullet and grabbed Piper by underneath the arms, pulling her upwards and away from the ship, Frank grabbed Hazel and wrapped her into a literal bear hug, at the last second, Frank realized that Leo had no protection from the landing, too late, the ship smashed into the side of the mountain. Splinters and dust billowed up from everywhere, causing frank to sneeze, he turned human again and let hazel go.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

Hazel did a quick body check, "I'm good, you?" Frank nodded, his body healed when he transformed so the bruises he collected faded immediately. I there was complete silence outside of the ruined ship, Frank could see jason on the other side of the ship, keeping Piper down and putting his finger to his lips. Frank nodded back, if they attacked now, or made any noize, than the army outside would immediately start trashing the ship from a distance, if they waited for the monsters to approach, there will be to many friendlies to throw anything. Frank looked around for Leo and found him on the floor,collapsed next to the main mast. Whether he was dead or unconscious, Frank wasn't sure.

"Are they dead!?" a cyclops called out to the monsters on the other side.

"Check the ship!" said an italian female voice. The crunching of wood and debris came from both sides. more hooks were tossed onto the sides of the hull, which was now billowing smoke from the engine. a huge, grotesque hand grabbed onto the opposite side that Frank was on. Frank closed his eyes and tried to act dead, only hoping that his friends where doing the same. The hollow sound of footsteps landed on the deck, boards creaking, Frank opened his eyes to slits, peering out, cyclopes creeped up on the relaxed bodies of the half-bloods, as if scared to find them alive. One started to get excited and ran to the side of the ship to call out.

"NO!" the ugliest breathed angrily "we cannot report them dead until we know that they really are."

"There's no way they survived that little tumble, "the other one whined, "lets just declare them dead and get out of here."

The biggest one went over to Frank and leaned his hand over. "Not...just...yet." at that moment. Leo moaned, and all eyes turned on him.

Frank yelled, launching himself to his feat and impaling the monster in the chest. Piper opened her eyes and stabbed the jumpy cyclops in the foot, making the monster yell and fall to the ground. The monsters on board panicked and ran to the ropes while more monsters poured on board, and with that, all hades broke loose. Jason called lightning and hit five monsters at once. Hazel threw herself off her feet and engaged three dacinae at once. Piper grabbed Leo and dragged him below decks shutting both of them inside, as laestrygonians threw themselves at the door. Frank shot arrow after arrow into the confused monsters, and the hoard never ended. Several times Frank had to change tactics, he threw himself over the rail and transformed into a eagle, twisting around and snatching Hazel from a ring of monsters, then placed her on the deck and climbed to the top of the mast, firing arrows into the hoard surrounding Jason. Jason was in a miniature electrical storm, frying monsters as much as he did with his gladius.

There was an explosion below deck, and the whole ship lurched downwards sliding down the mountain with a tremendous sound of breaking, scraping and grinding until the ship stopped with a boom. Frank hesitated to shoot, but jason went straight back to work, decapitating two snake ladies at once. A cyclops bellowed and hit the mast with Frank on it hard with his ax, foam burst out and covered the deck and monsters cried out in surprise. The mast groaned and fell off the side of the ship, frank jumped off and landed as a cat before impact and surveyed the scene. Monsters came down the mountain looking angry, but not too ready to fight. At that moment, there was a hissing sound and the mountain sides became speckled in fiery craters. The monsters fled for cover and cried in behind Frank, the roar of alot of teenage girls came filling the stunned silence that followed the blast. Frank turned around, and below the ship was a small army of teenage girls dressed in pale grey camo came out of the woods. The girls had bows out and hunting animals of different kinds at their heels. The monsters up the mountain turned tail and fled back up the mountain. Out of the smoke that was just dissipating off the mountain side, a helicopter flew in towards the ship and hovered expectantly, the helicopter was huge, with two sets of rotor blades chopping the air in sync, the doors where off, and inside was a teenage boy, dressed in black, next to a large create.

Frank decided it was time to learn what was going on, he started to climb up the side of the ship when he was yanked down by his belt strap, by the time his vision cleared he was lying on the ground with two bows leveled on his face.

"Well well well," said a girl, around sixteen, with raven black hair and a silver tiara just visible under her hood, that had just come into his range of sight, "and where may you be going, servant of Gaea?"

Servant of Gaea? Frank thought. "I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars, One of the seven, and I need to get on the ship."

The girls expression softened. "Sorry, Frank Zhang, you simply didn't look like what you where described to me as, she said you were smaller."

Frank got up, "I had a growth spurt, and you are?" he held out his hand politely, and the girls around him flinched, as if they haven't touched a boy before. The one in the tiara however, took it without incident and shook it firmly, "Thalia Grace, Jason's my brother."

"Nice to meet you, Thalia," Frank dropped his hand and looked back towards the ship when he heard a noise coming from inside a gap in the ship, banging on what seemed to be a door was prominent, and frank dove into the wreckage to find the source. He came into the destroyed stables, through the door, and into the hallway attached to the bedrooms. The hallway was heavily coated in scorch marks and a thick layer of yellow dust that Frank had learned to know as monster dust, what was left after killing one, at Annabeth's door was a group of six dogmen, smashing at the door with a fire extinguisher, The door was barely on and the monsters where getting excited, two arrows, shot from behind Frank hit the monsters breaking in, while the others backed up in surprise, Frank threw himself forward and smashed into the rest in bear form, clawing them into dust. Frank looked back and found Thalia and another girl staring in awe.

"Frank," Thalia said, "Artemis said you could transform into animals, but never…"

Frank didn't listen to the rest, he gently tapped the door, "Hello?"

"Frank!" said Piper from inside. "Thank the gods, the door is stuck on my side, I can't open it."

"Stand back!" Frank waited until he thought the command was followed, leaned back, and smashed the door open with one swift kick, the room was dark, except for a red emergency light in the corner that dimly lit up the rooms occupants. In the room was Percy and Annabeth, still in the queen sized bed, Leo, propped on his elbows and grinning madly, and Piper, knife out, with cuts, scratches and what looked like dog bites on her arms, legs, chest and shoulders. Despite the impressive amount of injuries she had accumulated inside the ship, she looked more tired than anything, she collapsed and Thalia slipped past Frank just in time to catch her.

Thalia lifted her up with gentle movements and carried her out of the room, not asking any questions about Percy or Annabeth. "Frank, grab the conscious boy and bring him above deck, the helicopter must have landed by now."

When they placed the injured demigods on the deck, Thalia snapped her fingers and more girls in grey camo came to patch Leo and Piper up, then she turned on Frank. "What in Hades name is wrong with Percy and Annabeth?!" Thalia's blue eyes seemed to crackle with malice, and frank was helpless to do anything but stammer out how Percy and Annabeth escaped Tartarus, and how they were poisoned by the air in there, and about the quest to enter the labyrinth and get the cure from hades.

Thalia frowned, "The labyrinth is back?" Frank nodded, and Jason, came over, just back from checking on Piper,

"Thalia!" Jason said with a smile on his face, "boy, am i glad to see you."

Thalia smiled. "What kind of sister would I be if i didn't help my brother along?" What kind of sister helps her brother along by bringing an army of male forsaking teenage girls, Frank thought. Only a demigod.

Jason frowned, "Not saying I'm not grateful, but how did you get here so fast?"

Thalia blushed. " We took a plane, had a bit of trouble convincing the security to let us take our stuff, and animals, but we did it." Frank had a hard time imagining thirty girls armed to the teeth trying to get past the metal detectors without problems, but the mist was a powerful thing.

Jason laughed "All of you, in a plane?"

"Oh shut up" Thalia said, slugging Jason's arm. The hellicopter finally toutched down, and the boy jumped off. Thalia's smile faded. "Great, you get to meet the freak." Frank never saw Thalia as someone who would discriminate anyone, it sorta bugged him. The boy oversaw the unloading of the create before jogging over.

"Hey," he said with a slight nod of the head, "I'm Aaron." He held out his hand to both Jason and Frank,

Jason took it first, "Nice to meet you." Jason tried to let go, but Aaron held on for a second longer, before letting go with a smirk. Frank was apprehensive to shake his hand after that, but not wanting to seem rude, shook his hand quickly and let go, wondering what could be going through his head.

Thalia bristled "Aaron, here, will be helping in the construction of the ship."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey wassup! I'm back and I did ALOT of reading to see what you guys are into AAANNDD, I think I'm going to do some really cool pairups, I haven't really tryed to do fluff before, you know with the whole, ERMIGODS! I TOTS LIKE HIM! (please excuse the terrible teenage girl impression. Also, I have been realising I can now type soo much faster! And its ****_nice_**** so, much more content, I plan on hogging up some computer time for myself this weekend, so much nicer. Just wanna give a shout out to those who Reviewed... Thank you, so much. You make it worth writing.**

**(IMPORTANT! READ!) So I need some slash ideas, you know, a popular one is Nico and Thalia, BUT, don't hesitate if you wan't something else, I just thought we need more, put it in the Reviews below, I take every vote siriusly (however you spell it).**

**As you know, I DON"T OWN IT. well...**

Chapter Five

Annabeth

Annabeth's vision changed, She was now on the coast of Great Britain, staring at the statue that she worked so hard to secure. The Athenian Parthenon was standing in the sand as three figures stood near it. The beach should have been full but for some reason, no one could be found save the three people near the statue. The three people in question, Reyna, Nico, and coach Hedge were talking about something, arguing was more accurate.

"I can't take Iceland," Nico explained, "I can only go to places I've been to."

Reyna scowled "Yet you said that you have accidentally stumbled into China on your first attempts. How can you stumble into China unless you've been there before?" Nico shook his head.

"That was accidental, if you mess up, you can end up anyware and almost kill yourself with fatigue."

"Hedge looked thoughtful. "Uh, we could stowaway, maybe hijack a few ships."

Reyna was very doubtful, but Nico craned his head up to look at the sater from where he was sitting, "How do you propose to do that?"

Gleeson smiled with a wild goat-like grin. "I've got an idea or two."

Captain Harrow was sitting in the seat of the bridge of his older cargo ship, chewing on a toothpick. He was bored on this particular day, banned from alcohol by the Water Guard of Great Britain for coming up with mad stories under the influence of vodka, stories he deemed perfectly true, even if he wasn't completely sober at the time. He was first warned not to call in fals stories when he said that his ship was attacked by a pod of mermaids, that one he knew wasn't true afterwards, but then, a few weeks later, while coasting into harbor, he saw a huge bird with felion hindquarters, carrying a small boat attached with ropes, dive bombing a giant crocidile with a staff. A teenage boy with curved sword launched out of the poorly rigged aircraft, and grew into a glowing chicken-thing, tackling the crocodile and wrestling it back into the sea. When he tried to explain that to the authorities, he was questioned by a strange looking man, dressed in a red suit, who later attempted to convince him that he made it all up. Harrow was almost under the idea that he was just drunk, but fervently swore that was he saw was true. The man in the suit afterwards looked slightly amused, before handing him into interpol, explaining that it was a mistake and that the captain was either dreaming or simply under too much stress.

The third time, he was coming into the Strait of Gibraltar, between Spain and Morocco, when he saw what looked like a flying Viking ship land in the water, only to take off again while a man in a badly food stained tunic threw coconutes at the hull of their ship. Captain Harrow wasn't going to report that, but, drunk at the poker table with his shipmates, told them, all about the encounter with a flying ship. The crew, who had been on the same ship with the captain for two years by then, and never saw anything as spectacular as that, agreed to report him to interpol the next time they entered British waters. Along with several complaints made by other ships, and the insane stories that seemed to come from a glass bottle, poor Harrow was suspended from sailing and was never to be caught with alcohol in his system while sailing again. Cap. James Harrow, however was completely sober when, in front of his eyes, a large statue of a woman, appeared in front of him as if it had been molded from shadows, in the middle of a clear, summer day.

Harrow simply stood in awe, half hoping it was true and half hoping to wake up, until a teenage girl that could have been his daughter, burst in and held a sword to his chest. She looked tired and nauseous, but a fire creped behind her eyes. "You are going to continue on course," the girl said, "you are not to contact anyone, and you are to tell us which ships you will be approaching, is that understood?" The girl held her sword up higher until it reached his throat.

James was not one to disagree with most, and it was harder to say no when a three and a half piece of steel was printed at your jugular, so he nodded but added, " We are on a Course to intercept with no other ships, um, ma'm, but if you wan't, I could speed up to come in with one here." James said, pointing to his sonar screen, showing two ships similar to his own, around 50 knots ahead. The girl nodded and lowered her sword. James glanced at the security camera's he had newly installed, to check on the crew, and found them working at a nervous pace as a smaller boy, and a man with… what looked like goat legs, kept the crew in order with a black sword and a baseball bat.

"Oh Mary Martha," James said fanning his face with his cap, " the boys must have spiked my coffee this morning, oh goodness," (his mother, a woman with a seaman for a husband as well, taught him with a passion never to curse) "goodness gracious, I think I'm ill." Harrow got up, much to the girl's immediate alarm, and raised his hand to his neck. His blood was pumping fast, which was to be expected after withdrawal and a traumatic experience, but the simple captain, who was no doctor, took it as a sign of a poisoned body, "They must have put magic mushrooms in my food! They think They can poison me and be done with it! WELL!" he said, waving his hand dramatically, "NO MAN CAN POISON ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

Reyna, in a slight state of panic herself, after seeing the fit of the captain, took a mug off a bolted down table and threw it into the captains head. James Harrow went out like a light, and crashed to the floor, halfway to the metal entrance. Reyna groaned in half exasperation, half relief. Reyna grabbed what looked like the voice-com. "Um, can I get someone who knows how to steer a ship on the bridge immediately, and… I think we're going to need some ice."

In a few minutes a man, directed with a sword in his back by Nico. The man saw the captain, gritted his teeth and looked at Reyna in disgust, "What? You're just going to knock us out one by one?"

Reyna, a roman Preator, wasn't accustomed to being treated with disrespect, she glared back with fire in her eyes. "Guide the vessel closer to the nearest cargo ship, now!" She stepped out of the way to grant him access to the controls. The man, thirty-thirty five years old, growled under his breath before punching buttons into the GPS, and setting course to the nearest cargo ship. Reyna watched him very closely, making sure he didn't call for help from the coast guard, or whatever patrolled British waters, Reyna wasn't sure. He was called in by radio twice, as he changed course, and Reyna raised her sword to strike him down when as he made the appropriate excuses.

After thirty minutes, the man looked back from the helm, "We're in eyes view of the ship," he said, pointing to a ship in the distance, "how do you plan on-" Reyna ran to the door and jumped the rope that separated the bridge from the deck.

"Nico! Hedge! On deck now!" Rena shouted, praying to the gods that they were in ear shot.

Nico came from below deck with scratch marks on his face and a black eye. "A small fight below deck with a half asleep crewmember." He explained when he saw her expression.

Gleeson clopped to the statue with cardboard in his mouth, he swallowed and shrugged, "Italian cardboard, top notch."

Nico rolled his eyes. "Everyone grab a hold of the statue, don't let go!" And with that, they disappeared into the shadows."

**Okay! Review, Think about the couples you wan't to see, and tell me if you wan't to put something in, I will most likley do it, AND! Tell me who to do a POV of. THANKS**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, so another chappie. I wrote this one in a kinda funk, I should probably read more fluff cause I don't have it down. Also Thankyou for the Reviews, I will be going at the angles suggested. Sorry for not doing a Nico POV, I just hadn't done this part of the story and it is kinda important to keep all my bases covered. Also I'm still up for suggestions as I need to think out a few things. I also wan't to add an OC for inside of Athens for a kind of spice up, You know, kid been stuck in Greece as a demigod, one of the most dangerous places for demigods, and decided to help or hurt the quest. Make a CO up and post it in the comments. If I like one. I'll add **

**Thanks**

**I do not own the stuff that is owned by Rick Riordan you know the drill.**

Chapter Six

Percy

Percy found himself in a meadow of tall grass, sunflowers, and daisies. The flowers moved with an underwater effect, even with the fact that there was no wind whatsoever. The sky, clouds, and sun looked like they were painted on by Van-Gogh, and trust me, if your friend was an artist like Rachel, even though he had never had interest in art himself, you would know who Vincent Van-Gogh was too. The meadow opened into a field of different grains, and snaking its way through it all, a small brown road lead into the rolling hills of amber.

Rachel appeared next to him and looked around in awe. "Morpheus shure has a nice place." and with that, she tramped to the road.

Percy in panic shouted "Wait!" before catching himself. he spoke. Percy tried to manage a few more words and made out, "I can talk." before cracking a smile and chasing after Rachel.

They continued into the field when he realized that for all the agriculture, there was no signs of civilization at all. The road twisted into hill after hill without stop. Percy halted with confusion, not understanding what was going on.

Rachel looked back, "Its like this in the dream realm, but it should not be so empty." She frowned, before continuing through the path ahead. Percy kept going until his ADHD told him he was going too far, there must be a stopping point. He grabbed Rachel's arm and slowed her to a standstill, before looking at her incredulously.

"We aren't going anywhere! We need to figure out where to go, and how far we will go before we stop."

Rachel sighed. "Fine, which way looks right to you Percy?"

Percy, looked around, not sure what looked right, there must be a reason why Morpheus wasn't showing himself. "Morpheus!" Percy shouted, "Where are you!?"

No answer, Percy couldn't tell how long he waited before Rachel stood up. "Percy, what are you doing? Morpheus is a god, they don't usually come when there called."

"Morpheus! I gave your children a home at camp half-blood, the most you can give me in return is an audience with you."

A small tired laugh boomed through the hillside, "Why, isn't it Perseus Jackson, I see that your little walk through my husbands realm hasn't been kind to you." Gaea's face appeared on the hill in front of them. A soft smile rested on her lips, eyes closed, as if asleep. "I expected more from you Percy, much more from the savior of Olympus."

Percy's jaw tightened in determination and cold loathing, Rachel looked slightly scared of the son of Poseidon when she turned to see his face. Percy balled his fists. "You have taken my peace, my happiness, and my childhood. You endangered my friends, my family, and the world itself. If you want more of me, you'll have to take my life."

Gaea laughed again, as if she were watching a frustrated kitten, clawing at a string. "Oh Perseus Jackson, I plan to. In fact, I plan to take more from you, just as you took so much from my children." Gaea's face then hardened, as if she just tasted something bitter in her sleep. "You say that I endangered the world itself, how very wrong you are, for you see, I am the world. I am Mother Earth itself. I come not only to destroy the brats that are my grandchildren, but to clean myself of the humans who make me toxic, who dig, and burn and chop, and destroy and build in a never ceasing addiction for POWER AND GAIN!" As she spoke, her voice grew louder untill she shook the hills around her, making Rachel fall to the ground. Percy only stood, the same hard expression chiseled into his features. Gaea raged on at Percy, her face darkening on the hill. "Both you and Rachel have met Pan, the god of the wild. With all the destruction that has been done to the planet, who's side do you think he would be on! The gods, with their never ending bickering and fighting, killing anyone in there way in their pitiful attempts to gain power themselves?! Ha! You are a fool Jackson. You are blinded by your loyalty to you father. You still cannot see the damage the gods have done. Tell me, what has the gods done for you, out of the goodness of their hearts." Gaea looked smugly at Percy, waiting for his reply.

Percy took a calming breath before replying. "The gods aren't perfect, They aren't selfless, and they aren't always thoughtful," Percy waited for the thunder to appear, none came, "but I've met the gods personally at one point or another. Hermes is distant to his children sometimes, but did the very best he could for his son, even with the laws made by the fates, Artemis is cold to men, but loves her hunters and would lay her life for every single one, Apollo is eccentric, but cares for his friends and is the glue of the counsel, Dionysus pretends to not care for those in camp half-blood, who could blame him after what happened to his wife. Ares is a jerk, but defends the counsel and acts with honor when the time comes. Hestia, she has been selfless for the whole time I've known her, Athena, she hasn't liked me since she met me, but she is only trying to defend her daughter, Demeter has done more out of selflessnes than most give her credit, Her daughter for example, and she showed kindness to me in the underworld on my last trip, Poseidon hasn't been the best father, but he has protected me even when his standing and reputation for eternity, Hades, he has more compassion than most give him credit for, he forgave me, my father and Zeus, for what we did, and Zeus. He has the hardest job, he is not perfect, but he has done more to keep the gods together than all of them, the gods do bicker, and who do they decide to make the mediator of all the confusion... Zeus… and do any of the gods take what he says, no! He tries to please one god and the rest get angry, jealous, and he takes it all, if not for Zeus, the gods would fall under their own weight."

Percy took a step forward, "You have no idea the good that man has done, you stare at the ground and claim not to find any gold. Man has built, created, collaborated, and tried to make more to life. Yet you want to destroy all of it, the good and the bad? If you want to point fingers, you fester your hatred in your sleep, not even trying to see what this world can do, what humanity has accomplished, despite the bad." Percy pulled out riptide and pointed it at Gaea's face. "I have not come here to convince you to halt the attack on the gods, I came for Morpheus, where have you put him?"

Gaea looked annoyed, but laughed afterwards at the question, "You have determination, I'll give you that hero, but Morpheus cannot come to you now. I control his realm now, I have been working on capturing his dream world for a long time, and now, my hero, its mine. Morpheus won't be coming to help you in this. I'm afraid that you are going to have to die in this dream state, and poor Calypso, will have to enjoy the limited time on Ogygia."

Percy didn't wait for any more time before stabbing the ground below him. Where he stabbed, a giser shot out, the water circling his body as he made a cyclone of water around him, lifting him up. He never tried this before, and the effort was surprisingly small. Kind of hard to get tired when your sleeping right? Percy shot the water at Gaea's surprised face, putting holes in the hillside. From the holes came more water, until the valleys below slowly filled with water. Gaea growled and from Percy's hill, came earthborn by the hundreds. They slowly trudged up the hill before Percy shot the water from below the hill into them, turning the countryside into a mudslide. Percy continued to fill the valleys until hills became islands and the fields into lake beds, and the water just kept coming. Gaea's face continued to creep up the hill oposite trying to stay above water level and Rachel shrieked when the water came up to her toes. Percy lead her to the top of the hill where the water hadn't reached yet.

As soon as the hill that Gaea's face was on became covered with water, she simply shifted to another hill. Percy strained to keep the water flowing as the great flood was reenacted in front of Rachel's and Percy's eyes. soon there was no land for miles, including the spot where Percy and Rachel were, as they had water to their waist. Percy looked around to find Gaea. but didn't find the sleeping goddess's face.

A soft laugh broke the impending silence as Percy turned to find a lone mountain only two miles away. "See Perseus, my domain governs everywhere, you might as well tare down the mountains then destroy my domain."

Percy smiled coldly, "I may not be able to tear down all the mountains, but I already tore one down, why not another?" The ground started to shake as Gaea's face changed from smug, to angry, to afraid. Percy raised his hands, and the ground shook harder. "I forgot to tell you what the gods ever did for me. Well, a certain god of wisdom I know gave me someone to fight for, and that makes me more powerful than I could ever be alone." As Percy finished his sentence Percy pushed the earthquake towards the mountain as one thought held him together. Annabeth. then the mountain tore down the middle as water gushed in the crevice left, sucking in what was left of the proud chunk of rock. As the water was drained into the earth, Percy collapsed onto the now dry hill. The last thing he could see, was Rachel rushing to him with a frightened look on her face, and a flash of light, he closed his eyes to hear Rachel say "Lord Morpheus." and then he drifted to whatever dream state you can have in a dream.

**So another chapter posted, again Review, it helps me out ALOT. I also wan't to hear what you think about OP Percy. I just thought that if a guy has been fighting his whole life, with a max of six months break in between, which is more than most gods can say, let alone demigods. AND fought more monsters than any demigod on earth (and if I counted the monsters that Percy killed correctly, Percy Fought more monsters by himself than Heracles and the original Perseus and Jason put together.) than you should have a bit more control over you power than most. BUT, if thats not how you could see it, then tell me and I'll keep him down to earth more. Also Percy is a better sword fighter than Rick gives him credit, its like he becomes super skilled in the first five books, then drags him back down like nothing happened. If the seven are really that weak, why the crap is Hera so convinced that they even stand a chance. Just sayen. Okay, Thanks again, Review, Oh and one more thing**

**Oh yah, I'll be writing another book soon. I have four Idea's I like on how it will go but haven't decided on one yet. I'll put the loglines down for your inspection next update, but until that. Thanks for Reading.**


End file.
